


Canada x Reader~ Goal!!!

by xXxnightdovexXx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxnightdovexXx/pseuds/xXxnightdovexXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathiew is a star hockey player, among other things, and gets to show off for his friend and brother in the stands. Though he decides after one game that the two were far too close for his liking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canada x Reader~ Goal!!!

Cheers erupted from the stands, drowning out the sounds of the goal siren and filling the entire ice arena. You stood among the crowd of excited fans, cheering and clapping along as you watched your home team skate gracefully on the ice. People were shouting for various team members, all part of the fanbase. Though you were only interested in one player on the hockey field.

"GO MATTIE!" 

Even through the screams of fans and curses on the field Mathew could hear your voice calling to him. His lavender eyes scanned the large crowd, the lights making it hard to see, but he could still find your bouncing (h/c) hair and trademark smile through the darkness.

He also saw his brother sitting next to you, giving him a thumbs up.

He wasn't gonna let Alfred outshine him, not today.

Mathew could barely hear the announcer say his name when the voice signified the third goal of the day. His grip tightens on his hockey stick as he glides back to his team. He has to work hard, you were watching him after all.

As always you were in awe of the confidence your Canadian friend relished in when he was on the ice. Seeing as you never see it anywhere else.

You loved seeing him passionate like this; concentration unbreakable, the grace he possesses when he moves, the precision and force used as he shoots the puck in the arctic rink. Most of all you liked to see his ruffled hair, wild eyes, flushed skin, and his confident smile when he looks up at you.

You were glad he was too far away to see your cheeks heat up.

Too bad someone else did.

"Its cool to see my brother kick ass in something huh?" the american grins from beside her, pride filling his tone to the brim, " Hey, I know my bro is hot but you should really try not to drool over-"

"Shut Up!" you hiss, slapping him repeatedly, voice tight with worry, "Shut up now!!!"

Al chuckles, taking the hits and raising a hand. "Alright! Alright!"

It was moments like these that the blue eyed male wished that you both weren't so dense. And for him to say that...

Al watched as Mathew once again powered through the defense and shot another quick goal. The reaction was instant.

The whole stadium stood an hollered, the crowd oddly intense for the usually polite people. Your high pitched scream was muddled among the noise, (e/c) orbs meeting lavender once again.

Alfred wasn't stupid. He could see the telltale signs of attraction plain as day. He could see your breath hitch and a blush invade your cheeks again, a smile on your lips. The object of your affection smiling back completely enraptured by you. Almost as if you two were the only people in the room. Like the crowd didn't exist. Al snorted in amusement at the barely noticeable change in his flushed cheeks.

Two blushing idiots. 

"What is it Alfred?" you ask with a furrowed brow. You were put off by the oddly serious glint in his eyes.

"Nothin'! What are ya talking about?" he swings an arm over your shoulder, invading your personal space as always and flicking your nose, "Though you may not want to stare so hard, someone might think your in love with him!"

Your mood automatically simpers and you try to shrink and disappear into the uncomfortable stadium seat.

"S-shup up..."

Al didn't miss the glint in the Canadians eyes as glanced over at you two.

Mathew couldn't help the wave of jealousy run through him when he saw his brother sling an arm over your shoulder and tap your nose playfully. He was expecting your instant irritation and shoving just as you always did.

He felt his stomach drop when the american leans over, lips nearly brushing your ear and murmuring something to you. His jaw clenches when you blush, sink into your seat and try to ignore his brothers light chuckling.

Mathew also couldn't help the flash in his eyes when Al meets his gaze with an all-too-innocent smile. He focuses back on the game at hand but couldn't help but notice his lack of concentration on the ice.

~~~~~~~~

"Hey Mathew! Nice game today." he grins shyly as his team mates pat him on the back. "You rocked it, as always."

"O-oh it was nothing..."

"Really man! You were intense out there today. Especially near the end, it looked like you wanted to kill someone!"

Mathew awkwardly laughs, knowing exactly whom he was, still is, angry at. Another teammate pips up from the back, a more stoic voice.

"Well wasn't your girlfriend here?"

This interested everyone, much to his dismay.

"G-girlfriend? N-no! She's jus-"

"Oh yeah! That (h/c) haired girl that you hang around with after games....(y/n) was it?" he gets cut off,feeling a blush rise to his cheeks,though it goes unnoticed.

"(y/n) was right."

"She ain't with him." A deeper voice states louder than the others, "Her boyfriend was sitting next to her."

Silence. Any words caught in his throat.

"Oh really?"

"Damn shame eh?"

He couldn't handle another word.

"She is not with him!" just like the others, Mathew was shocked by the intensity in his voice, "W-well what I um, mean't is that he guy she was sitting with was my brother."

The room was silent.

Mathew's embarrassed blush intensifies when the room erupts in laughter.

"Well it sounds like you need to get on with that!"

~~~~~~~

The arena cleared and you and Alfred were waiting for the blond Canadian on the rink. You both had your skates and were gliding around to pass the time. You watched Alfred silently.

He was good. He could skate like the rest of them...but it wasn't the same.

Mathew moved with a gentle grace that Alfred couldn't even compare to. When he glided across the ice Alfred just didn't carry the same awe.

You were so deep in thought that you didn't notice a certain lavender eyed boy skate right up to you.

Mattie was relieved when he saw you two waiting for him, thankfully much farther away from each other. He watched your eyes study Alfred before frowning slightly.

"(Y/n)-"

The young woman squeals in shock and looses her balance,tumbling backwards and onto the cold ice. Al goes to help her but stops, an idea popping into his head. Mathew was just as shocked as you were.

"(y/n)! Are you okay I'm so sorry-gah!"

Al laughs as he rushes into his brother, knocking the boy off balance and onto the recovering girl. No hesitation.

"Look how easy that was!!! Hahaha!" he plays it off as if he was just fooling around on the ice, like it was an accident.

Fuck if it wasn't.

Mathew groans, stuttering apologies as he tries to pick himself out of the tangle of limbs you both ended up in.

He was adorable. Plain and simple. You didn't even mind the chill of the ice underneath you. Not when it was his body pressing you against it. Not when you watch his blush the deepest red you have ever seen on him blossom over his face, or his disheveled glasses and worried eyes searching your own. 

For once you were happy that American was a dumbass.

"(y/n)! I'm so sorry are you alright?! America! You need to be more conscious of people around you!" his voice, which normally shook with nerves was clear in his worry for you and irritation with his brother. For once you could see the irritation for Al openly.

You erupted into uncontrollable giggles, leaning your head back against the ice. Of course! Just your luck!

"(y/n)?" He asks in confusion. He was worried you might have hit your head...

You sit up, inches from touching him and lay your hands on top of his. You swallow your fears and kiss him.

Mathew thought he would expire. He couldn't tell if he was breathing or dreaming, if he was imagining the warmth or softness of your lips. His mind was still whirling when you parted from him. You kissed him.

You kissed him.

You both stared at each other with a mixture of embarrassment and questioning eyes. You smile warmly at him and straighten the glasses on his face, giggling at the obvious shiver that ran own his frame.

And the moment was shattered by a certain deafening laugh.

"Its about time! I was worried that you two were idiots for a whi-"

In Mattie's embarrassment and anger he quickly gets up and smacks a puck into he American's gut.

Al on the ground, Mathew a blushing and quaking mess as always and you watching with that warm smile that was just yours. It was perfect.

You can forgive Alfred this time.

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffyish Canada fic. A strange burst of confidence??? Why not, he is a man afterall.
> 
> Request from thebluestchu from Deviantart, thanks for the request and support!


End file.
